A cargo-carrying box, also known as a “pickup box” or “pickup bed,” for a light truck is typically constructed with a front wall, two sidewalls and a tailgate, all of which are of substantially equal height and whose top edges are high off the ground. Many pickup trucks are used for work purposes, and pickup trucks are often modified in some way to accommodate the needs of certain types of work. For example, tool boxes are often mounted across the front of the box, and racks are added to carry supplies such as pipes and ladders.